legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Zajid Rojev
Zajid Rojev was a Tatooine-born mercenary, smuggler and marksman. His trademark weapon was a modified Tusken Rifle, the only memento of his father. He preferred taking out his targets at maximum range, and avoided close-quarter confrontations at almost any cost. Biography Life on Tatooine(20BBY-3BBY) Zajid was born as the only child on a remote moisture farm on Tatooine at some point in 20 BBY. His mother was a former weapon-smuggler, while his father was a soldier that had lost his job shortly after the Clone Army entered service. His first few years were mostly peaceful, but the sand people activity in the area was steadily increasing to the point where his father could spend days in a row in the small watchtower they'd built to defend the farm. And so, at the tender age of five, his father started teaching the boy to defend himself, mainly with rifles. As a result, Zajid developed a steady aim that would, eventually, serve him well. When he was twelve years old, his father called upon him to help defend the farm for the very first time, a moment Zajid had looked forward to as long as he could recall. The defense went well, with Zajid taking down two sand people and wounding three for his father to finish off. Having witnessed the atrocities the sand people committed to the people they caught, he had no issues with pulling the trigger. For this very reason, his father was cautious about letting Zajid join him every night, not too keen on risking to make his only child a cold-blooded killer, but on quiet nights he would call for his son to keep him company. The Loss of a Father Three days after Zajid's seventeenth birthday, his father pulled him aside, out of his mother's reach, and told him that he had to take his mother down to the cellar, and protect her at all costs. Out of respect for his father, and knowing he wouldn't demand such a thing without very good reason, Zajid complied. When the dusk came, he loaded his rifle and helped his mother down to the basement. Once, there would have been no need to defend her, but her health had been gradually declining since her son's birth, and Zajid silently blamed himself for that every day. That night was a long one. It had started off good, with the occational rifle-shot echoing through the ventilation ducts, but the situation quickly worsened. Having not been prepared for the sheer number of tusken, Zajid's father quickly discovered his own shots and the boobytraps he'd hastily rigged before the night fell would not be enough to stop the onslaught. Equipment Zajid has accumulated a wide variety of equipment over the years, most notably The Circling Vulture, but also more common things. Weaponry Armor Zajid primarily a black-painted composite armor with the left arm painted red. Adorning the left shoulder is a symbol of unknown origin, most likely a personal crest. Foot Note Work In Progress. Category:NPCs